E-mail, Friendship and Love
by Zess Hunter X
Summary: Berawal dari E-mail yang salah Kirim, sehingga membuat Kris mencintai "Teman" pena-nya itu. Namun, ketika Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada seorang namja yang tidak sengaja ia lihat di Halte, tahukah ia siapa namja itu. Kehidupan kuliah yang melibatkan Cinta segitiga dan arti sebuah persahabatan.


**SUMMARY : **

**Berawal dari E-mail yang salah Kirim, sehingga membuat Kris mencintai "Teman" pena-nya itu. Namun, ketika Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada seorang namja yang tidak sengaja ia lihat di Halte, tahukah ia siapa namja itu. Kehidupan kuliah yang melibatkan Cinta segitiga dan arti sebuah persahabatan.  
**

**CAST :  
**

**EXO, Another Boyband and Slight Couple.**

**RATED :  
**

**T**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Semua member adalah milik mereka sendiri dan tidak melibatkan pihak manapun. Jika ada beberapa kejadian yang saya ceritakan disini tidaklah benar karena cerita ini berdasarkan imajinasai saya.**

**Note :  
**

**Mohon maaf, bagi para Reader yang membaca karya saya sebelumnya "The Darkness Truth", saya ingin memberitahu bahwa cerita tersebut sedang saya vakum-kan karena laptop yang biasa saya pakai mengalami kerusakan pada layar sehingga tidak bisa saya hidupkan dan terlebih lagi saya juga lupa sampai mana Bab 3 tertulis. Karena dari itu, saya membuat "E-mail, Love and Friendship" sebagai pengganti sementara karya saya sebelumnya. Sesungguhnya pembuatan novel ini saya kerjakan di warnet. Atas pengertiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih. _Saranghae 3_**

* * *

**_E-MAIL 1_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

** To : Uta**

**From : Kevin**

**Sub : Hal favorit? **

Uta-_ssi,_,, bisakah kau memberitahuku hal apa yang menjadi favoritmu?

Aku harap kau sama sekali tidak keberatan...

:)

* * *

**To : Kevin**

**From : Uta**

**Sub : Hal favorit?**

Hal yang aku suka? Hmm... Aku menyukai makanan atau minuman yang manis, aku menyukai fotografi dan melukis sebagai hobiku, aku menyukai kembang api, aku menyukai bau bunga, terutama bunga mawar dan bau jalan yang lembap sesudah hujan, aku menyukai jalan-jalan tidak tentu arah yang terkadang membuatku tersesat, hehe, aku rasa itu lah hal-hal yang aku suka. :)

Ani, sama sekali tidak, aku malah senang kau bertanya hal apa yang aku sukai, Kevin-_ssi_. :)

Bagaimana denganmu? Hal apa yang kau suka?

* * *

**To : Uta**

**From : Kevin**

**Sub : Hal favorit?**

Aku menyukai traveling dan membaca buku, aku menyukai pemandangan alam, aku menyukai musik dan basket, aku menyukai bermain piano sebagai hobiku, aku menyukai makanan yang pedas dan enak tentu saja, dan sepertinya kita memiliki satu kesamaan, yaitu lukisan, jujur aku lebih suka mengamati lukisan daripada membuatnya karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa melukis. - _ -

Haha, bagaimana kau bisa tersesat dan menyukai hal tersebut? Kapan-kapan aku ingin berjalan denganmu, sehingga kau tidak tersesat.

* * *

**To : Kevin**

**From : Uta**

**Sub : Aku senang sekali...**

Aku senang sekali kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan Kevin-ssi, sungguh! v

Untuk yang tersesat itu, sebenarnya aku terkadang memang sering melamun ketika berjalan dan tidak memperhatikan jalan yang aku lalui, sehingga akhirnya aku selalu tersesat, namun aku beruntung memiliki sindrom selalu tersesat karena aku menemukan tempat-tempat yang baru, hehe...

Meskipun tidak bisa melukis, aku mengagumimu karena bisa bermain piano, aku yakin kau bermain dengan sangat bagus sekali, Kevin-_ssi_, aku jadi ingin mendengarnya suatu saat. Semoga kau tidak keberatan sama sekali.

* * *

**To : Uta**

**From : Kevin**

**Sub : :)**

Haha, kau betul-betul parah, tapi kau sangat bisa mengambil nilai positif dari kebiasaanmu yang selalu tersesat itu, mungkin jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku sudah sangat kesal sekali dan mungkin seperti orang gila yang merutuki hal seperti itu, kau hebat Uta-ssi. :)

Ya, aku ingin kau bisa kau bisa melukisku suatu saat nanti? Melukisku sambil bermain piano tentunya.

* * *

**To : Kevin**

**From : Uta**

**Sub : :)**

Setiap orang akan sangat berbeda jika mengalami hal seperti diriku, ada yang bertindak positif maupun negatif, manusia itu beragam karena itulah manusia makhluk yang sangat menarik dan terindah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan. :)

Pasti, aku ingin sekali melukis dirimu sambil bermain piano. Dan lukisan itu tidak akan pernah aku berikan pada siapapun. :) hihi...

Kevin-_ssi_, sudah larut malam, aku sangat mengantuk, aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku ingin tidur.

* * *

**To : Uta**

**From : Kevin**

**Sub : Good Night...**

Seperti biasa, kata-katamu sangat berfilosofi sekali :)

Kau tidak akan memberikan lukisanmu pada siapapun? Termasuk diriku yang menjadi modelnya? Haha :D

Ya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, bahkan jika kau tidak mengingatkan bahwa ini sudah larut malam, aku yakin aku tidak akan tidur semalaman.

Good Night, Uta-_ssi_...

:)

* * *

**To : Kevin**

**From : Uta**

**Sub : Sweet Dream... :)**

Terima kasih. :)

Memberikannya padamu? Akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu, hihi...

Ne, Good Night and Sweet Dream, Kevin-_ssi_. :)

* * *

.

.

.

.

Mata hitam emeraldnya menatap tertarik kearah secarik kertas yang dipegang oleh salah satu _hoobae_-nya. Kertas putih dengan tinta hitam yang tampak biasa-biasa saja itu mampu membuat namja yang tertarik penuh minat itu tersenyum manis dan senang.

"Panda! Kau jatuh cinta!" Tegur sang _hoobae _yang memanggil namja bermata hitam emerald itu Panda.

Sementara yang dipanggil? Hanya tersenyum dan tergelitik dengan ungkapan yang diucapkan oleh _hoobae_-nya padanya. Jatuh cinta? Ya, terdengar aneh dan gila jika jatuh cinta pada secarik kertas. Namun yang membuat namja Panda itu tersenyum adalah apa yang ada pada isi kertas itu.

"Kau yakin ingin mengikuti kegiatan ini?" Tanya sang _hoobae_ sambil menatap kertas dan wajah Panda itu bergantian. Ia bingung, Panda satu ini bisa memiliki jurusan dan minat yang berbeda. Satu masalah kejiwaan manusia dan yang satu lagi seni. Bagaimana bisa memecah konsentrasi menjadi dua seperti itu?

Panda itu hanya menggangguk. "Yakin. Kenapa tidak?" sekarang panda itu mengambil kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh _hoobae_-nya dan mengibaskannya didepan wajah sang _hoobae_, "_Bwayo_! Lukisan yang tidak terkenal atau asal sekalipun akan tetap dipamerkan dan tetap diberi penghargaan atas partisipasinya."

Sang _hoobae_ hanya manggut-manggut dan menarik asal kertas putih itu dari tangan sang Panda. "Kalau soal acara ini aku tidak ragu atas kemampuanmu, namun yang aku pertanyakan adalah otakmu, Huang Zi Tao Hyung!

Panda yang bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar _hoobae_-nya, Oh Sehun, menjadi kesal dengan keputusannya itu. Sehun mendapatkan selebaran itu ketika ia dalam perjalanan dari perpustakaan ke kantin untuk makan siang. Seorang yeoja berpakaian cerah mengejar atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti Sehun untuk memberikannya selembaran Pameran Kesenian Universitas yang disponsori oleh Duta pendidikan dan Pemerhati Budaya dan Kesenian Korea. Sebuah Acara yang diadakan 2 kali dalam setahun. Acara ini mengkhususkan para mahasiswa Korea yang memiliki karya seni untuk memamerkannya ke publik dan tentu saja selama seminggu karya para mahasiswa-mahasiswa ini akan dipertontonkan di Seoul Galery.

"Otakku baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malah." Jawab Tao semangat dan menarik kembali kertas putih itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Untuk apa dari tadi kalian berdua berebutan kertas yang seolah-olah isinya adalah petunjuk dimana harta karun berada. Memangnya kalian anak TK, _eoh_?"

Tao dan Sehun mendongak yang kemudian mendapati seorang namja berpipi chubby bersama seorang namja bermata eyeliner yang sedang memegang beberapa buah buku ditangannya. Namja bermata eyeliner itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kertas apa itu?" Tanya namja berpipi chubby yang langsung mengambil kertas putih itu dari tangan Tao, "Hmm, jadi begitu? Tao kau berniat untuk mengikuti acara ini? Ini pertama kalinya untukmu bukan?"

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum."Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengikutinya saja."

"Hanya mencoba?" Sehun berdecak, "Ia hanya ingin mencoba saja, Xiumin-_hyung_. Catat itu! MENCOBA!"

"Apa salahnya? Mengapa kau begitu kesal, Sehun?" Namja bermata eyeliner tadi meletakkan buku-bukunya diatas meja tempat Tao dan Sehun sedang duduk. Meja bulat mahoni dengan warna coklat muda mengkilat yang menghiasi taman Universitas tempat mereka belajar dan menimba ilmu. Disekitar mereka tampak beberapa meja yang juga berbentuk dan berwarna sama dengan meja yang sekarang ini sedang mereka duduki. Jika kau mencari tempat untuk belajar dengan sensasi hijau yang menyegarkan, percayalah, kau akan sangat menyukai tempat ini.

Universitas yang dibangun oleh Cha Han Seok, seorang Duta Pendidikan yang lulus dengan gelar tertinggi yang ia dapatkan dari belajar di Universitas Jerman. Hasil dari belajar dinegeri Eropa itu ia limbuhkan ke Korea, tempat dimana ia dilahirkan dan mendirikan Universitas Gwangjuk pada tahun 1812. Universitas ini memiliki predikat A karena berhasil mengeluarkan para calon penerus Korea dengan kinerja dan teknik yang profesional. Selain itu Universitas ini tidak pernah luput dari sorotan media massa karena banyaknya prestasi yang berhasil diraih dari Universitas yang memiliki lebih dari 4000 mahasiswa yang berpotensi dan memiliki bakat dibidang masing-masing. Jadi tidak heran jika setiap tahun ada banyak peminat yang ingin memasuki Universitas ini.

Terdiri dari 8 Jurusan. Jurusan Kedokteran, Manajemen dan Ekonomi, Hukum dan Politik, Seni, Sastra Bahasa, Hubungan Internasional, Designer, dan yang terakhir juga jurusan paling terbaru karena ditambahkan pada tahun 1987 adalah Psikologi. Diantara kedelapan jurusan itu yang paling banyak diminati adalah Jurusan Kedokteran. Jurusan ini menampung kurang lebih 900 mahasiswa, Manajemen dan Ekonomi ada 620 mahasiswa, Hukum dan politik ada 510 mahasiswa, Seni menampung 780 mahasiswa, Sastra Bahasa menampung 372 mahasiswa, Hubungan Internasional menampung 326 mahasiswa, Designer menampung 400 mahasiswa, dan yang terakhir Psikologi yang baru menampung 127 mahasiswa.

Luas dari Universitas ini melebihi luasnya lapangan sepakbola karena banyaknya mahasiswa yang bersekolah disini. Suasana yang ramah lingkungan dan dilengkapi fasilitas canggih yang mengikuti perkembangan zaman Modern serta sistem asrama yang memisahkan asrama putra dan juga putri, menjadikan Universitas ini _"The Most Wanted University on the Internet in Seoul". _

"Aku tidak kesal Baekhyun-_hyung_, aku hanya tidak ingin otaknya menjadi terbelah dua karena Pameran ini. Jika ingin membuat sesuatu apalagi memajangnya dihadapan Publik, sama sekali tidak membutuhkan waktu yang sebentar, belum lagi ia mempersentasikan hasil dari Penelitiannya yang jauh-jauh ia selidiki sampai Perancis. Apa judulnya tadi?"

"Psikologis seksual wanita remaja di Perancis." Jawab Tao singkat

"Lihat! Itu dia!" entah mengapa begitu Sehun mengucapkan kekesalannya didepan ketiga namja yang juga merupakan Sunbaenya di Universitas, ia merasa lega dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menyenderkan punggungnya kebangku. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Namja bermata eyeliner atau Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya yang mengindikasikan ia mengerti atau malas mendebat Sehun. Xiumin hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa alasanmu, Oh Sehun?"

"Aku terlalu mencintai Huang Zi Tao. Sangat mencintainya," Ujar Sehun sambil menatap Tao.

Tao tersenyum bahagia. "Ne, Nado. Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

"Hyung, kau betul-betul sepupu yang paling aku cintai." Sehun betul-betul mengagumi sepupu kesayangannya itu. Tao juga mengangguk mendapati Sehun sangat menyayanginya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di Korea.

Deheman Baekhyun mengakhiri romantisme Sehun-Tao yang terjadi tidak sampai 2 menit itu. "Kau terlalu Brother Complex, _nae dongsaeng_."

"Haha, itu bagus, berarti aku sangat menghargai _hyung_-ku ini, _Keujyo_?" balas Sehun sambil tertawa bersama Tao. Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya geli.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar riuh di taman itu, segerombolan yeoja yang awalnya duduk atau berjalan santai menjadi berdiri dari duduk mereka dan merubah haluan jalan mereka menuju pintu masuk taman. Tao hanya mengamati saja dari bangkunya sementara Sehun dan Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku mereka dan berjinjit kecil untuk mengetahui keributan yang menyebabkan pintu masuk taman menjadi dipenuhi oleh segerombolan yeoja. Xiumin yang tidak terlalu peduli mengambil buku yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun dan membolak balik halaman yang ada didalamnya. Dia sangat bingung dengan istilah atau nama tarian yang ada didalamnya. Tentu saja dia bingung, buku milik Baekhyun adalah buku khusus Jurusan Seni sementara Xiumin adalah anak dari Jurusan Sastra Bahasa.

Pintu taman itu betul-betul penuh dengan yeoja yang berteriak-teriak dan tertawa sendiri karena apa yang berada didepan mereka adalah sebuah pemandangan yang betul-betul tidak boleh dilewatkan barang sedetikpun. Pemandangan yang tidak mungkin didapatkan dimanapun dan Kampus manapun, pemandangan yang hanya ada di Universitas Gwangjuk. Dan Byun Baekhyun yang menyadarinya mengetahui betul apa yang membuat para yeoja itu menjadi berkerumun didepan taman. Ia kembali duduk dan menarik lengan baju Sehun untuk menyuruhnya duduk.

"Siapa itu? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang menjadi kebingungan karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menariknya. Tao yang juga penasaran mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Bekhyun. Sementara Xiumin? Sudah menyerah membaca buku Baekhyun dan lebih memilih mengikuti ketiga _hoobae-_nya yang sedang bercakap.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Siapa lagi? _The Emperrors from Faculty of Medical_."

Xiumin dan Sehun mengangguk, begitu pun Tao. Ia tau siapa mereka, maksudnya siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Kaya, Tampan, Pintar dan berpotensi tinggi di bidang Kedokteran. Merekalah para Kaisar di Jurusan Kedokteran. Semua yeoja maupun namja mengagumi mereka, bahkan para guru juga sangat membanggakan mereka.

Sekali lagi Tao berbalik dan mendapati para Kaisar itu tengah berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Kisaran antara 3 meja saja yang memisahkan mereka. Sebagai salah satu mahasiswa Psikologi, Tao sangat senang sekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik manusia. Ia mendapatkan bahwa manusia itu bisa mengalami apa yang namanya _Switch Mode_ kapan saja. Itu menurut penelitian dia. Dan sekarang itu juga lah yang ia perhatikan dari para Kaisar itu.

Setelah duduk, kedua Kaisar jurusan Kedokteran itu mulai berbincang, kelihatannya sangat serius karena raut wajah mereka menyatakan keseriusan yang sarat. Sementara para yeoja yang tidak mengetahui itu beberapa kali menggoda atau mengganggu mereka. Sungguh, Tao merasa kasihan sekali. Saat dimana seseorang ingin memperbincangkan hal yang serius harusnya orang yang berada disekitar mereka menyadari dan menghormatinya.

"_Oppa_..._Museun Soriya_?" tanya Yeoja 1. Tao betul-betul mengamati dan menamai para yeoja disitu dengan angka.

Namja yang diajak bicara adalah namja yang bertampang dingin dan misterius, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Ia hanya diam saja dan bahkan sama sekali tidak menganggap bahwa Yeoja 1 itu ada!

"_Aniyeyo_, bisakah kami mendapatkan sedikit privasi saja? Kami Mohon." Namja yang memiliki senyuman seperti malaikat lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Yeoja 1. Kim Joon Myun atau Suho.

"Suho-_chagi_... Lebih baik ajaklah kami? Siapa tau kami bisa membantu. Bukankah perempuan itu ada untuk membantu Pria?" Yeoja 2 betul-betul genit sekali karena mendekatkan dadanya ke bahu Suho. Suho sadar akan hal itu namun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Tapi kami betul-betul ingin sendiri saat ini. Apakah kalian tidak kepanasan jika berada didekat kami?" Ujar Suho tenang.

Yeoja 2 hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Suho. "Justru itu, kita kepanasan disini karena kalian yang membawakan angin tropis kepada kami."

Jika kau memiliki pendengaran yang tajam dan menganggap apa yang dikatakan Yeoja 2 pada Suho adalah sesuatu yang sangat lucu diotakmu maka bersiaplah kau akan sangat tertawa lepas seperti Tao yang saat ini betul-betul tertawa mendengar penuturan Yeoja 2.

Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berada didekat Tao menjadi terlonjak kaget dan menatap Tao heran. Xiumin lah yang paling menyadari apa yang membuat Tao tertawa karena ia juga sedikit mendengar percakapan yang menurutnya sedikit lucu itu, namun reaksi Xiumin hanyalah tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berusaha menahan tawa.

Kedua Kaisar dan para yeoja yang mengelilingi mereka juga terkaget begitu mendengar Tao yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka celingukan mencari asal-muasal penyebab Tao tertawa senyaring itu, namun nihil, Tidak ada hal yang lucu disitu. Sama sekali tidak ada.

"Tao, berhentilah tertawa. Apa yang lucu? Wajahku?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan sementara Tao sekarang hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak senyaring tadi.

Tao mengelap sisa air mata yang berada diujung matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa. "_Aniyeyo_, hanya saja, manusia itu sangat menarik sekali, _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho dan Kris sangat kaget begitu mendengar tawa yang sangat nyaring dari meja yang berada diseberang mereka. Mereka kebingungan apa gerangan yang membuat namja diseberang sana tertawa begitu kerasnya sehingga membuat Kris berpikiran bahwa namja itu bisa mati kapan saja karena tawanya yang sangat keras. Namun sebenarnya apakah yang lucu?

Tidak berlangsung lama, namja itu mulai mengecilkan suara tawanya menjadi kekehan kecil.

"Huang Zi Tao tertawa senyaring itu?" Yeoja 3 berkata seolah Tao sangat jarang sekali tertawa.

"_Daebak_! Kupikir dia namja yang pemalu. Kau tau, aku beberapa hari yang lalu berpapasan dengan dia di koridor, aku mencoba menyapanya tapi dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya padaku." timpal Yeoja 1.

"_Pabbo_! Itu karena dia sangat ketakutan pada wajahmu yang seperti nenek sihir itu. Mungkin dia merutuk diri sendiri jika menyapamu." Olok yeoja 4. Yeoja 1 hanya mendelik.

"_YA_! Aku tidak sejelek itu." Balas yeoja 1, "Tapi pemandangan yang paling jarang itu adalah Xiumin-_oppa_, dia manis dan imut tapi apakah kau tidak melihat tadi? Begitu Tao tertawa dia tertawa juga? _Omona, kwiyeptayo_! Tidak heran kalau ia dijuluki _The Queen of Literature_."

"Jangan lupa juga denga Baekhyun dan Sehun, mereka objek yang benar-benar tidak boleh dilupakan, kau ingat? Kemaren aku bertemu Sehun dan ia membantuku membawakan beberapa buku yang sangat berat ditanganku. Dia betul-betul baik."Komentar Yeoja 2 yang jadi ikuttan meramaikan suasana disana.

Yeoja 4 dan 5 tersenyum penuh arti. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Ayolah, dia sangat cantik sekali ketika menjadi pemain pengganti Juliet di pentas Drama setahun yang lalu. Hihi, terlebih lagi setelah itu banyak sekali yang menawarinya untuk menjadi artis kan?" Yeoja 5 menambahkan.

Dan sekali lagi Huang Zi Tao yang mendengarnya tertawa lebih nyaring dari yang pertama. Bahkan tawanya kali ini membuat Ketiga temannya diam dan cemberut. Mereka bertiga juga mendengar ocehan para yeoja yang sedikit nyaring itu, meskipun menurut mereka berbisik tapi tidak bagi ketiga namja yang hanya bisa menekukkan alis dan memasang wajah yang sangat tidak sedap dipandang. Dan sekali lagi gerombolan kaisar dan yeoja itu menatap Tao keheranan.

"Haha... Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang, sebelum aku mati muda. Haha, perlukah aku membawa cermin kehadapan kalian? Muka kalian betul-betul menggemaskan!" Jawab Tao dengan derai tawanya yang tidak berhenti sampai dia menghilang dari pintu taman.

Sehun juga beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku pergi, aku serasa seperti orang gila jika berada disini."

Tidak berselang lama Xiumin dan Baekhyun juga mengikuti Sehun dan meninggalkan taman. Sementara kedua Kaisar, entah karena hal apa memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan taman itu juga.

"Ck! Kenapa mereka pergi?" Yeoja 2 berdecak kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. Namun apa yang disuguhkan oleh kedua Kaisar itu hanyalah punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To : Kevin**

**From : Uta**

**Sub : :D**

Haha, hari ini aku banyak sekali tertawa. Aku tidak menyangka rencana awalku hanyalah membahas Pameran Kesenian Universitas menjadi hal yang sangat membuatku geli. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini aku melihat atau lebih tepatnya aku mendengar secara langsung teman-temanku diperbincangkan oleh yeoja. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa teman-temanku sangatlah populer. :D

Tapi apa yang membuatku tertawa pada awalnya adalah jawaban dari seorang yeoja yang mengatakan bahwa namja yang menjadi incarannya adalah pembawa angin tropis bagi dirinya. Oh, Tuhan, seharusnya aku merasa tersanjung mendengarnya tapi aku tidak bisa! Karena yeoja itu mengucapkannya secara berlebihan. :D haha

* * *

**To : Uta**

**From : Kevin**

**Sub : Jinjja?**

Haha, benarkah? Yeoja itu pasti sangat ingin menarik perhatian namja tersebut. Uta-_ssi_, bagaimana kau ini? Teman sendiri samapi tidak tau begitu populer, kamu darimana saja? Haha :D

Tapi, bukankah itu bagus? Berarti kau mempunyai teman-teman yang bisa diandalkan. Hei, bagaimana harimu?

* * *

**To : Kevin**

**From : Uta**

**Sub : Baik-baik saja... :D**

Mian, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan teman-temanku, maksudku mereka sama sekali tidak pernah kudengar kabar kepopulerannya, jadi menurutku mereka biasa saja. Ne, aku sangat bersyukur sekali memiliki teman seperti mereka. Mereka baik dan perhatian, sungguh aku sangat senang sekali berteman dengan mereka. :D

Hariku? Hari ini aku hanya memiliki satu mata kuliah, sisanya aku habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan di lingkunan Kampus. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, membahas Pameran Kesenian Universitas, makan di kantin bersama sepupuku yang juga satu jurusan denganku, membantu sunbae-ku untuk merangkum filosofi asal negara Persia, lalu aku meminta izin kepada kepala asrama agar mengizinkanku untuk keluar membeli barang bulanan dan mampir sebentar ke Cafe Sweet Jeju untuk menikmati menu baru yang ada disana.

Dan, Kevin-ssi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan?

* * *

**To : Uta**

**From : Kevin**

**Sub : Tidak terlalu baik... :/**

Haah... Sama sekali tidak baik menurutku, hari ini begitu selesai mata kuliah aku bersama teman-temanku pergi ketaman Universitas untuk membahas Penyakit HIV/AIDS yang menimpa remaja wanita di Prancis. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, tim-ku memilih Prancis sebagai tempat penelitian hal tersebut dan kami membahas masalah itu bersama dan ingin mengira-ngira bantuan apa yang bisa kami berikan pada para korban yang kebanyakan adalah Remaja dan anak kecil itu, tapi kemudian segerombol yeoja yang tidak aku kenal mendekati kami dan mengganggu bahan diskusi kami. Haah, tapi untung saja ada seorang namja yang tertawa sangat nyaring karena entah apa, aku sama sekali tidak tau, membuat para yeoja itu menjadi sedikit teralihkan dan kami pun akhirnya memilih meninggalkan taman itu.

Dan selain itu, aku menghabiskan hariku dengan berjalan keluar juga, sama sepertimu, tapi aku lebih memilih jalan-jalan tidak tentu arah karena siapa tau saja aku bertemu dengan dirimu. Haha :D

Cafe Sweet Jeju? Hey! Aku juga melewatinya tadi, kenapa tadi aku tidak masuk? Bisa jadi aku menemukanmu disitu! Haha

* * *

**To : Kevin**

**From : Uta**

**Sub : Hwaiting! Chayo! ( x )9"""**

Prancis? HIV/AIDS? Hey, beberapa bulan yang lalu aku juga kesana dan sama sepertimu aku juga meneliti para remaja dan anak kecil disana. Mereka yang terkena penyakit ini sangat malang sekali Kevin-ssi, aku betul-betul tidak tega ketika harus meninggalkan seorang anak balita yang terbaring kaku karena penyakit ini, mungkin kamu mengira aku berlebihan, tapi aku menangis karena hal itu. :'(

Seperti yang kamu ketahui sendiri, aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan Psikolog, mereka rata-rata ternyata dijual oleh orang tua mereka atau sengaja melacurkan diri agar dapat menafkahi keluarga mereka yang tidak mampu, meskipun itu berarti mereka harus menanggung resiko terkena HIV/AIDS. Aku berharap aku bisa membantu mereka.

Kevin-ssi, para yeoja itu mendekati kalian hanya karena ingin mengenal kalian lebih jauh, memang susah jika kita hendak berbicara serius diganggu hal seperti itu, namun jika kau bijak, katakan dengan tutur yang baik dan benar, juga tegaskan kepada para yeoja itu agar jangan menganggu diskusi kalian. Ingat! Eye-Contact itu yang terpenting :)

Ketika mereka menyadari keseriusan yang terpancar dari matamu, maka mereka akan dengan sendirinya menjauh dan menghormati kalian...Percayalah! :D

Haha, bisa jadi kita bertemu, Heum... Begini saja, kalau begitu, bagaimana besok kau ke Cafe dan memesan Citrus Shortcake. Cake itu sangat enak! :9

* * *

**To : Uta**

**From : Kevin**

**Sub : :DDDD**

Benarkah? Astaga, kita sangat berjodoh sekali waktu itu? Mengapa takdir serasa kejam tidak mempertemukan kita?

Yang aku lakukan selama di Prancis adalah memeriksa kesehatan dan juga kondisi mereka setiap harinya dan sepertinya aku tau seorang balita yang kamu maksud Uta-ssi, aku lah yang bertanggung jawab memberikan obat dan mengecek perkembangannya setiap hari, karena hanya dia satu-satunya balita yang hanya bisa terbaring diam disana.

Dan sebagai calon Dokter, begitu melihat keadaannya aku betu-betul tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa balita sekecil ini terkena penyakit yang bahkan obat penawarnya saja tidak ada. Tunggu! Untuk soal yang melacurkan dan dijual itu aku sama sekali tidak tau. Yang kutau hanyalah memeriksa keadaan mereka setiap harinya.

Eye-Contact? Sepertinya bisa aku coba untuk itu, Gomawo Dokter. :D haha

Citrus Shortcake? Ne, akan aku ingat itu. :)

* * *

**To : Uta**

**From : Kevin**

**Sub : Terima Kasih... :)**

Ne, aku harap dengan adanya dirimu mereka bisa bertahan untuk waktu yang lama, terutama balita itu. Hei, jika ada kabar dari sana bisakah kau memberi tahuku? Aku sangat senang sekali jika mendengar bahwa balita itu baik-baik saja. Dimataku sosoknya adalah seorang malaikat mungil yang entah kenapa kurasa ditakdirkan untukku (?) hehe :)

Dokter, asal tau saja kehadiranmu buat mereka disana sangat membantu, kau membantu mereka untuk memberikan sebuah kehidupan. Meskipun kau tidak mengetahui sebuah kenyataan tapi kau memberikan mereka harapan dan senyuman. Profesimu ini sangatlah berguna untuk mereka, jangan pernah memandang kalau menjadi seorang dokter adalah hal yang tersulit.

Kevin-ssi, kamu ada untuk mereka dan mereka ada untukmu. Kamu ada untuk sebuah alasan. Alasan yang membuat semua orang mengatakan "Terima Kasih". Aku juga begitu, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikanku seorang teman E-mail yang mau saja mendengar semua ceritaku. :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat layar hp-nya yang menampilkan latar E-mail yang sedang dibuka. Ia tersenyum dan membaca kembali setiap pesan yang ia terima dari seseorang diujung sana. Seseorang yang menjadi teman sekaligus orang yang sangat spesial bagi Kris. Seseorang yang mengisi hatinya selama 7 bulan semenjak insiden "Salah Kirim".

Semua itu terjadi begitu saja, hp Kris tiba-tiba saja bergetar saat ia tengah memperhatikan penerangan Siwon-_seongsaenim_ mengenai penyakit pembunuh yang menyerang manusia beserta penyebab dan gejala awalnya. Isi email itu singkat :

"_Kita ditakdirkan berpasangan, setelah berpasangan maka kita berbahagia. :)_".

Saat itu Kris sangat kebingungan ia berpikir bahwa salah satu sahabatnya ada yang mengerjai dirinya atau ada seorang yeoja yang mengetahui akun e-mailnya dan kemudian menggodanya. Hingga pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk membalas bahwa orang itu salah kirim dan tidak berselang lama orang yang ia katakan salah kirim itu mengiriminya isi e-mail yang sangat panjang sebagai perwakilan rasa bersalahnya. Kris bukan cenayang, peramal, atau sebangsanya. Jika memang yang mengirim e-mail itu adalah para sahabatnya ia pasti bisa melihat wajah ketiga sahabatnya yang tertawa mengejek karena mereka bertiga duduk tidak jauh dari Kris, namun yang diperhatikan hanya diam dan sibuk mencatat penjelasan. Dan kalau pun seorang yeoja maka ia akan selalu mengirimkan e-mail yang tidak guna isinya, namun isi e-mail yang ia terima sangatlah berbeda.

Pesan panjang yang berisi ungkapan minta maaf. Saat itu juga Kris tau, bahwa orang ini berbeda dari beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Entah karena dorongan apa, semenjak hari itu hingga 7 bulan pun berlalu Kris sangat aman dan tenang saling bertukar cerita dengan yeoja yang telah merebut hatinya itu. Kris menganggap bahwa Uta adalah yeoja karena dari nama yang dipakainya.

Sekali lagi, Kris tersenyum dan menatap hangat hpnya.

**BUK!**

Sebuah bantal tiba-tiba saja melayang dari depan dan mengenai hp beserta kepala Kris.

"Hentikan cengiranmu!" tegur sahabat sekaligus teman satu jurusan dengan dirinya, Suho. Kris hanya berdecak kesal dan melempar kembali bantal itu kearah Suho, namun Suho dengan mudah menghindar sehingga bantal itu dengan mulus menabrak dinding.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Suho sambil memungut kembali bantal yang jatuh tadi dan mengembalikannya ke Sofa.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Kris dan meletakkan hpnya diatas meja kaca. Kemudian ia berdiri dan melangkah kearah dapur. Ia hanya termenung mendapati Chen yang tengah sibuk bereksperimen dengan krim kocok buatannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chen sama sekali tidak menoleh dan menjawab, "Aku mencoba menggabunggkan garam dengan keju cair, apakah bisa menjadi krim kocok asin yang terjangkau dan tidak harus kita beli di supermaket."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dan tergelak begitu mendengar asumsi Chen, "Kau benar-benar gila! Haha, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Xiumin-_sunbae_ dari Jurusan Sastra Bahasa itu?"

Chen tersenyum dengan mengangkat ujung bibirnya. " _So true..._"

Kris semakin bingung dengan obrolan Chanyeol dan Chen. Apa hubungannya krim kocok dengan Xiumin dari Jurusan Sastra Bahasa? Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kris, Chen menjawab,"Xiumin sangat senang dengan krim asin, namun ia sangat malas jika harus berjalan jauh ke Supermarket untuk membeli krim asin kesukaannya itu jika kehabisan."

Kris mengangguk, "Dan... Darimana kamu tau hal itu?"

Chen hanya memberi cengiran Kuda kepada Kris, "Dewi Fortuna memihakku dengan tanpa sengaja mendengarkan obrolannya hari ini di perpustakaan Universitas."

"**Kevin-ssi, kamu ada untuk mereka dan mereka ada untukmu. Kamu ada untuk sebuah alasan. Alasan yang membuat semua orang mengatakan "Terima Kasih". Aku juga begitu, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikanku seorang teman E-mail yang mau saja mendengar semua ceritaku.**"

Suho muncul dengan hp Kris ditangannya. Ia bergerak bagaikan seorang pemeran utama yang tengah menghayati perannya sebagai pangeran yang datang hendak menjemput kekasihnya. Kris secara refleks berjalan cepat dan menyambar hpnya dari tangan Suho. Kris menatap tajam ke arah Suho dan Suho hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Apakah itu Uta?" tanya Chen yang lebih tertarik dengan apa yang sekarang berada di tangan Kris. Hp-nya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja menyicipi krim buatan Chen mendongak, "Itukah kekasih hatimu? Seorang yeoja yang selama ini berada didalam dirimu? Yang membuatmu semakin giat mendalami ilmu kedokteran?"

Kris mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu, Chanyeol."

"Bukan urusanmu, Suho. Bukan urusanmu, Chanyeol. Memangnya urusan siapa? Kamu dan Uta?" Chen betul-betul kesal dengan reaksi Kris. "Maksudku, ayolah... Kau belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya. Yang kamu ketahui adalah umurnya 20 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan psikologi, seorang seniman dan seseorang yang katamu mengerti dirimu melebihi siapapun."

Chanyeol memamerkan giginya yang putih dan menepuk pundak Chen. "Dia telah menemukan yeoja yang menaklukkannya. Dalam benakku Uta adalah seorang yeoja yang manis dan romantis. Memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hitam kelam dan lebat serta lembut bagaikan sutra. Matanya yang berwarna hitam memancarkan kecantikannya serta kepandaiannya yang tersembunyi. Bibirnya merah bagaikan ceri yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun dan begitu kau merasakan ceri itu...**KRAUK**! Bersiaplah untuk terbang kelangit yang ketujuh!"

"_YA_!" teriak Kris yang mengagetkan Suho."Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh! Mesum sekali khayalanmu itu!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan pemikiranku. Apa salahnya? Toh, sangat jarang sekali ada yeoja yang seperti aku sebutkan barusan dan, ayolah! Bahkan sangat langka, beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak ada yang cantik alami. Kau tau sekali bahwa aku sangat menyukai Natural Beauty..."

"Dan yeoja yang memiliki punggung yang indah! Tambahkan itu Park Chan Yeol." Koreksi Suho. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Gomawo, _hyung_."

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penampilannya. Dia seorang yeoja yang betul-betul memikat hatiku selama ini, meskipun hanya sebatas teman pena, aku sama sekli tidak keberatan." Senyum Kris tulus. "Bagiku dia seseorang yang peduli, lucu, baik dan perasa. Dia seseorang yang sempurna."

Mendengar penuturan yang tulus dari seorang Kris yang notabene adalah Playboy yang sangat terkenal bahkan diluar Universitas Gwangjuk membuat ketiga sahabatnya hanya tersenyum dan melirik satu sama lain. Mereka sadar bahwa sahabat mereka yang satu ini sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta dan mereka sangat berterima kasih kepada Uta. Seorang yeoja yang merubah Kris yang dulunya selalu bermain-main dengan kuliahnya itu, menjadi Kris yang tekun dan mau belajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya hanya rintikkan saja, namun kemudian menjadi sangat deras begitu Tao sedang berjalan-jalan di Busan. Tao sedang mencari Cat Akrilik berwarna oranye pastel dan film untuk Kamera Nikon miliknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa hujan akan sangat lebat, padahal sesaat yang lalu langit masih cerah dan matahari juga masih bersinar sedang sehingga tidak terlalu membakar kulit, karena itulah Tao sama sekali tidak memikirkan akan hujan sederas ini.

Tao berusaha menghindari hujan, namun apa daya. Sekali terkena air, kenapa tidak basah saja sekalian? Tao pasrah terkena ribuan air yang menghujam badan sekaligus bajunya sehingga ketika ia berteduh dibawah Halte, baik baju, rambut, celana, bahkan ck! Dia sangat membenci hal ini, dalamannya saja sampai basah!

"_Wahai hujan, kenapa kau harus turun sekarang, aku menyukaimu, tapi jika kau turun tiba-tiba seperti ini, setidaknya berilah tanda._" Batin Tao yang mendekap plastik belanjaannya yang untung saja tidak terkena air.

Namun, tidak jauh dari Tao, berdiri seorang namja yang juga berteduh karena hujan yang mengguyur sebagian badannya. Namja itu menatap Tao takjub, saat dilihatnya Tao yang berdiri dengan bersedekap kantong plastik yang entah isinya apa. Namja itu betul-betul tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Seorang Malaikat baru saja diturunkan Tuhan untuk dirinya.

Namja itu mengamati Tao dari bawah keatas. Kakinya panjang dan terlihat sempurna di balik balutan jeans berwarna krem abu-abu itu, lalu lekukan pantatnya sangat kalah dibandingkan yeoja. Namja itu sangat montok dan memiliki pantat yang sangat berisi dan menggundang. Kemudian, semakin keatas dimana namja tersebut menemukan pinggang Tao sangat ramping dan Ya Tuhan! _He have a perfect S-Line_! Pinggang ramping, punggung indah dibalik blus berwarna putih yang sialnya menampilkan atau lebih tepatnya mengekspos kulit Tao yang sangat mulus.

Lalu, lehernya, Jangan lupakan leher itu, putih bersih tanpa sekalipun pernah dijamah. Namja itu betul-betul menganga tatkala mendapati bibir Tao yang merah merekah serta lembap karena terkena air hujan yang juga menimpa bibirnya. Hidung Tao yang mancung sempurna ditambah dengan mata yang tajam namun memiliki manik mata hitam yang misterius dan mempesona. Rambutnya yang jatuh kebawah bersamaan dengan titik-titik air yang melewati setiap helai rambut hitam kelamnya membuatnya semakin cantik dan mengalahkan semua mantan kekasih namja itu.

Namja berambut coklat gelap itu menutup sebagian mukanya dan bersandar berat pada tiang halte begitu meihat Tao bergerak dengan pelan dan elegan namun sangat eksotis saat pergi meninggalkan halte. Hujan sudah reda namun masih menyisakan pasukan kecilnya, beberapa orang yang berteduh juga mulai pergi dan beraktivitas kembali. Namun hanya satu, hanya satu yang masih terdiam dan tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Tao dari pikirannya. Ya, namja yang dijuluki "Happy Virus" oleh teman-temannya itu telah jatuh cinta.

Huang Zi Tao mahasiswa Jurusan Psikologi tingkat 2 sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat seorang Park Chan Yeol mahasiswa jurusan Kedokteran tingkat 3 jatuh hati kepadanya pada pandangan pertama!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Universitas Gwangjuk memiliki sistem asrama yang unik dibandingkan asrama Universitas pada umumnya. Sistem yang dianut oleh asrama Gwangjuk adalah sistem pemasangan Senior-Junior dari jurusan yang sama atau berbeda, namun pengecualian untuk Senior yang lebih atas. Mereka bisa meminta untuk dipasangkan sesama Senior. Dan Dalam satu kamar atau ruangan, terdapat 2 kamar tidur yang terpisahkan oleh ruang tamu yang berada ditengah-tengahnya. Selain itu diruangan itu pula terdapat dapur yang bisa dipakai bersama, sementara kamar mandi terletak tidak jauh dari dapur. Namun kamar mandi yang dimilikii adalah Pribadi, jadi jangan harap menemukan kemungkinan satu kamar mandi untuk berdua, namun dua kamar mandi untuk dua orang. Elit dan Berkelas.

Selain sistem pemasangan Senior-Junior diasrama, ditetapkan juga _Rolling Room_. Misalnya satu ruangan ada mahasiswa Jurusan Designer tingkat 3 dipasangkan dengan mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional tingkat 1, ketika _Rolling Room_ maka mereka akan berbeda lagi pasangannya. Mahasiswa Designer tingkat 3 akan dipasangkan dengan Mahasiswa Seni tingkat 4 kemudian Mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional tingkat 1 akan dipasangkan dengan mahasiswa tingkat 4 Sastra Bahasa. Sistem Rolling Room ini tidak tentu, karena disesuaikan dengan kehendak Presiden Universitas Gwangjuk yang sekarang.

Dan disinilah sekarang Chanyeol sedang terdiam berdiri diatas balkon sambil tersenyum bahagia mengingat pertemuannya dengan seorang namja 2 jam yang lalu. Kris yang sekedar lewat sama sekali tidak bisa mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang merupakan teman seruangannya itu terdiam termangu menatapi air hujan yang sudah kembali keluar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau ingin kebasahan lagi?" Tegur Kris yang akhirnya memilih bergabung bersama Chanyeol.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol singkat, "Tapi jika berdua dengan dia, aku mau saja, hehe."

Kris menautkan kedua ujung alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Secantik itukah? Maksudku, namja itu?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum dan memiliki cengiran yang khas itu, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius dan matanya menatap jauh sekali kedepan. Kris sangat hapal dengan yang satu ini. Tatapan Chanyeol yang serius sangat langka sekali terlihat, bahkan Kris yang merupakan teman semasa SMA-nya saja sangat jarang melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya Kris sangat kaget begitu menjemput Chanyeol dari Halte pemberhentian bus untuk menjemputnya, karena kebetulan dirinya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berada. Ia saat itu sedang berada di Cafe Sweet Jeju sambil menyicipi Citrus Shortcake yang direkomendasikan oleh teman penanya.

Saat itu Chanyeol hanya berdiri terpaku menatap jalanan dan tidak bergeming sama sekali, jika saja Kris tidak menepuk pundaknya.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Dia berbeda. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia nyata namun terlihat tidak nyata. Katakanlah sama seperti perasaanmu terhadap teman penamu itu, Uta."

"Aku mengerti yang satu itu." Kris menggangguk paham.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Ini pertama kalinya aku betul-betul mencintai seseorang sampai meninggalkan kesan yang dalam seperti ini, _hyung_. Apalagi ini cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Kris terkekeh. "Hehe...Ketika kau memanggilku _hyung_, itu bertanda kau sangat serius sekali Chanyeol. Namja itu sangat beruntung jika dicintai olehmu."

"Menurutmu... begitu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, Ia ragu.

Keraguan sama sekali terasa aneh untuk diri seorang Park Chan Yeol dan Kris merasa ganjil akan hal itu." Ne, untuk apa kamu ragu, jika memang cintamu ke namja itu kuat, percaya saja kamu akan bertemu dengannya cepat atau lambat."

"Tunggu...," Chanyeol menghentikan omongan Kris dan menatap jahil kearahnya."Itu kata-kata mutiara Uta bukan? Karena jujur, aku sama sekali tidak percaya kau yang merangkai kata-kata seindah itu, _hyung_, hehe."

Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tertawa rendah. "_Ok, you got me and the answer is so damn true!_"

Sore itu Chanyeol betul-betul menertawakan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Kris padanya dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Kris menertawakan setiap ucapan Chanyeol.

Ketika jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dunia akan terasa berbeda dan semakin indah sehingga membuat kita selalu merasakan energi positif. Namun yang tidak diketahui oleh Kris dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang mendapatkan cinta mereka. Bahkan orang yang dicintai mereka pun sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana akhir dari kisah cinta itu sendiri.

Ketika semua terkuak, apakah masih ada sebuah harapan?


End file.
